Caught Red-Muzzled
by MikoTheFox
Summary: OC X OC but the FNAF 1 cast get involved. Explains why Bonnie lost his face. (I dunno if or not it should be bumped to T, tell me if it should.)


**Caught Red-Muzzled**

"Whatcha doin', Foxy?" Bonnie was invading the fox's private space, but he didn't see the pirate fox wagging his tail in the corner, which is what had attracted Bonnie attention in the first place. "Where's Foxy and what're you two doing, Ice?" Bonnie's ears twitched, putting his paws on his hip part of his costume.

"Uh... We can explain..." Ice looked over his shoulder at Bonnie, his muzzle as red as Foxy's pelt. "...Maybe..."

"What're you two even doing?" Bonnie was oblivious. He kept his optic sensors focused on Ice, who stood up, brushed his fur off, and stepped aside, scratching behind his ears in embarassment. There was abotu 2 minutes of dead air before a bright yellow-colored echidna coughed, drawing Bonnie's gaze to him.

"We weren't doing anything." He was obviously lying through his fangs, since his dreadlocks were hot pink and Ice's fur was turning a bright pink.

"You two seem guilty."

"How would you be able to tell, Bonnie?" Shrine crossed his arms, trying to keep a poker face.

"Your fur coats are both turning pink, and there's saliva on your muzzles." Bonnie was amused, but was hiding it surprisingly well. "So, explain?"

"Make us." Ice had his arms crossed, but was clearly having a hard time keeping his mouth shut, since he was wincing from biting his tongue. He didn't have fangs, but he had jaw power.

"Ok, you two leave me no choice." Bonnie smirks almost devilishly before pinning them both to the wall, his bunny tail wagging.

"Dah-! H-hey! Bonnie!" Ice tried to punch Bonnie upside the head, but Bonnie blocked with his ears.

"Eek! Put us down!" Shrine's muzzle was red, so Bonnie knew they both did something.

"What'd you two do in the corner of the cove? Tell me and I'll letcha go." Bonnie was getting too gleeful to even notice Ice shudder a bit, his fur pricking up from a memory of something.

"I don't think we should say, Bonnie". Shrine had noticed Ice's reaction to being pinned helplessly to the much taller and stronger animatronic and had taken hold of Ice's right hand in his left to try and comfort him.

"Why not, ya did a bad?" Bonnie teased, his ears titching.

"...Go read a dictionary and get back to me when you have better grammar." Now Shrine was getting annoyed.

"Nnnno!" Bonnie grinned, and Shrine took the bunny's ignorance to his advantage, punching the rabbit's elbow joint, making him let go of them both before gripping Ice's wrists and darting out of the cove, just about whacking into Freddy on the stage, had he not tripped over the stage and ended up flat on his snout, Ice landing ontop of him.

"Oww... Dammit all to hell in a handbasket, why's the stage not even 5 feet from the cove..." He rubbed his head, groaning.

"Shrine, look up." Ice was breathing harder then the guard from FNAF 3 after a phantom came after him, and that's saying something.

"Why?" Shrine looked up, Freddy with his paws on his hips with an unamused expression. "Ohhhh... H-heh, hey Freddy..."

"Get up, sit down, and explain why Bonnie's left arm is missing it's forearm. This should be good." Freddy crossed his arms, switching his gaze from Ice to Shrine and vice versa.

"Alright, Freddy. Sorry." Shrine replied, climbing out from under Ice, shaking out fur, and helping Ice up before the two Mobians walked over to a table and sat down.

"We shoulda told Bonnie, huh? And what'd you punch Bonnie's elbow for?" Ice was trying to smooth out his fur, looking over at Shrine.

"I dunno, maybe it was just instinct. Knux has hurt you alot, and I don't want ya hurt again. I'm just glad neither of us changed form or anything when Bonnie had us both pinned. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't cry or anything." Shrine looked over at Ice, partly out of worry and partly since he's talking to him. They both looked up as Freddy sat down across the table from them, Bonnie trying to put his forearm back on as he sat down.

"So, what were you two doing in the cove?" Freddy uncrossed his arms and adjusted his hat, not taking his optic sensors off them both.

"Well, Foxy wasn't in the cove, and we were just kinda fooling around, but, uh... I-Ice kinda fell ontop of me, soooo..." Shrine's muzzle turned pure red as he looked at the party hat in the middle of the table to avert his purple eyes.

"You two let your instincts run wild again, didn't you?" Bonnie would've raised an eyebrow, IF HE HAD ANY.

"Wh-what, no we didn't!" Now it was Ice's turn for his muzzle to turn red, along with his face. "All we did was, uh, well... We didn't mate or anything, we were just, erm..."

"You two were making out in Pirate Cove, weren't you." Foxy had finally noticed to camotion and was walking over, making sure his jaw was finally sturdy and in place. "I only asked you two to watch the cove while I was fixing my jaw, I didn't ask you two to make out in the cove." Foxy rolls his eyes and sat down beside Ice, swishing his tail, Ice putting his face on the table and Shrine falling off his chair.

"What's making out mean, Foxy?" Bonnie tilited his head to the side before Freddy quickly grabbed his face and ripped it off. "I needed that. Give it back."

"I forgot your voicebox isn't attatched to your face." Freddy put Bonnie's face back in place and petted his face, then it fell on the table again. "We may need duck-tape."

"Really Freddy?" Bonnie was unamused. At least, I think he wasn't. It's hard to tell when he doesn't have a face.

"Uhhhhh..." Chica was sitting there, weirded out by the fact that two males jsut made out in the cove, Foxy fianlly got his jaw fixed, and Bonnie was now sans a face. "Am I missing out on something?"

"NO." Ice and Shrine yelled at the same time, faces and muzzles red.

 **END**


End file.
